Team Seven Half
by 001001000110
Summary: Kakashi didn't know that accepting a genin team was much more troublesome than what he originally thought. For Akun50's Unique Power-Ups Challenge. Please, read, enjoy, and review.


Hello, nice to meet you. This is my first attempt at writing for Naruto English Fandom, and a response to Akun50's 'Unique Power-Ups' challenge. The challenge was thus: When Kakashi shows up for the bell test, he notices that all three of his new students are acting or appear much different than when he met them the day before. Once the test begins, he finds out just HOW different they've really become.

I know that Akun50 isn't aware of me taking this challenge, but I hope he/she doesn't mind. The challenge is very interesting and the idea wouldn't stop bugging me until I write it.

Rules for the challenge were as followed:  
1) Team Seven's power-ups had to come from a pre-existing character of a different anime, movie, video game, book, etc. No self-made powers.  
2) Kakashi could not know about their new powers before the testing began, and he had to be defeated by them.  
3) Tell everyone whose power-ups they were given when it was all said and done, in case they weren't able to figure it out for themselves.

Since most who had responded kept their power-ups into some sort of theme, so I decided to pick my theme as well. If you couldn't tell from the title, my theme was a group of anime character who had a split-personality.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Team Seven ½**

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fanfic is made for entertainment purpose only, I take no profit out of it. The story contains some usage of characteristic from different anime characters, also few bad words here and there. If you don't like, save some trouble and push the 'back' button before it's too late. Consider yourself warned.**

**All complaints are due yesterday.**

**Please enjoy.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As any other well-trained shinobi, Kakashi had learned not to be surprised for anything, even when faced with the unexpected. Kakashi always made an effort to expect the unexpected, so anything happened should be within his wide range of expectations. But even with knowing this, nothing could possibly have prepared Kakashi to be subjected at the scene before him.

He had met his student candidates yesterday, and with a single look he was able to conclude that they only consisted of an orange-wearing blond, a pink haired fangirl, and a brooding black haired avenger. However, stood at the edge of the training ground, currently there were three different looking genins than what he had remembered from yesterday.

Naruto was wearing a blue sleeveless button-down shirt, with the collar in a style like Chinese traditional clothes similar to what Tenten was wearing, black pants and black flat shoes. He didn't really look different, aside from his appearance, but somehow Kakashi had a distinct feeling that there was more to it. Sakura wasn't wearing her red dress, but a pink tank top, black short pants with a knee-high boots, and red ribbon perched on top of her hair that was in curls. She looked rather timid and shy, and for a split second Kakashi thought that she looked just like Hinata. The last was Sasuke, clad in a simple black yukata with a pair of wooden sandals, a slim katana was held firmly in his hand. The weapon was rattling slightly and Kakashi knew it couldn't be a usual sword. Must be similar to the legendary sword Kusanagi and Sakenagi, he thought in a slight bewilderment at how the boy could be in a possession of such powerful weapon.

Kakashi shook his head, decided that he thought about it too much than necessary. Sure those three had made changes to their appearance, but it must be just like that. Maybe Naruto finally understood that orange wasn't a suitable color for stealth, and Sakura realized that dresses were not the most practical clothing for battle. As for Sasuke, perhaps he thought that using additional unknown weapon would increase the strength of his attacks.

Yeah, that must be it.

"The rules for this test is only you have to retrieve the bells before noon," Kakashi explained after making his presence known to his student candidates, delivering his infamous 'sorry-I-got-lost-on-the-road-of-life' excuse. Only Naruto complained about his lateness, and Sasuke just grunted, even though he didn't really expect Sakura to smile in understanding. Well… girls changed their mood a lot, didn't they? "Since there're only two bells and three of you, somebody will get sent back to the academy. You have to come to me with intent to kill, or you'll never get the bell. Understood?"

After his students made their affirmative, Kakashi gave the signal to begin. Sasuke and Sakura immediately leapt out of the clearing to hide their presence, when Naruto just charged straight forward with his fist. Kakashi sighed, feeling slightly disappointed at his earlier thought that maybe the boy had learned some important lesson of becoming shinobi. He dodged those attacks easily, and impaling the boy with his legendary jutsu: A Thousand Years of Pain. He noted in amusement as Naruto shot up, flying straight into the lake while screaming in pain. However, his smile slowly faltered as he saw Naruto climbed back up to the shore, noting more of changes on the boy that made his eyes widened slightly.

"Geez, Sensei. That was definitely a sexual harassment, you know."

If Kakashi wasn't wearing a mask, his jaw would definitely fall to the ground. Naruto stood before him, completely drenched from head to toe, and was currently squeezing out water form his, no, **her** hair. It was definitely the body of a woman, Kakashi realized in a slight mortification at how the wet clothes stuck to her skin, therefore outlining her form accurately. Wide hips, slim waist, and Kakashi had difficulties at averting his eyes from the part that showed clearly the boy—er, girl—wasn't wearing a bra. What was that? He had heard of Naruto's infamous 'Oiroke no Jutsu', but it was supposed to be a naked blonde girl, with her hair tied in a twin pigtails. Naruto was fully clothed—since when the shirt had become RED anyway?—and her hair was on loose, although considerably longer than it originally was. She was pouting, looking at him with her bright blue eyes, and Kakashi found himself blushing a little upon recalling his previous act.

Did that really count as a sexual harassment now?

Whatever, that should be just a henge, Kakashi resolved as he decided to attack first to prove his theory of Naruto's sudden transformation. If he managed to land a hit, the jutsu would be off and she'd be back on her original boy form. As it was clear that Naruto couldn't dodge all of Kakashi's attack, his palm struck right on her stomach that sent her flying on the nearest tree. He expected some smoke when the jutsu went off, but nothing happened as the-still-female Naruto slid onto the ground, clutching her stomach in pain, before dashing back to attack him in a collection of punches and kicks.

What happened?

Kakashi didn't like to feel confused, as he was supposed to be a genius ninja who knew a lot of things about ninjutsu. But right now he couldn't find any explanation at Naruto's sudden change of gender, and the bouncing flesh in front of his face just made it harder to focus. So he did the sensible thing to do, Shunshin-ed away to find the other students. He would deal with Naruto again when the boy—currently a girl—was back to the original self.

Or at least when her clothes were completely dry so it wouldn't cling to her skin and hugged her form so nicely. Kakashi was quite bothered at the fact that he was bothered about it at all.

Kakashi was quick to find Sakura. From his observation yesterday, he figured out that the girl had a big crush to the black haired genin, Sasuke. Trapping her in a simple genjutsu would be enough. He spotted the girl in a clearing, looking around to look for her teammates. He quickly formed few hand seals and leaves started to swirl around the girl, effectively trapping her in his illusion.

Sakura startled as tree leaves suddenly swirled around her. She looked left and right, panic was clear on her pale face. She didn't know what's going on. A gust of wind blew the leaves, and some of it even engulfed her body. Her nostrils tickled by the dust, but it was a single leaf that swept under her nose that made her sneezed.

Loudly.

"ACHOOOOOOO!"

Several things happened after that with a quick sequence Kakashi thought he had probably missed some of it. The leaves scattered, startling him as he felt the genjutsu was broken. And not just that, in the place that should be Sakura, stood a purple haired girl instead. A purple haired girl who had a big machine gun on her hand, and wearing an angry snarl which completely different with the timid smile few moments before.

"SHANNARO!" the girl, which turned out to be Sakura—what's with the sudden transformation?—shouted as she spun into Kakashi's direction, sending a spray of bullets in rapid shots. The jounin pushed his hitae-ate covering his sharingan up and quickly leapt out of the way, with only one or two bullets grazing his shoulder. He landed on the other side of the clearing, but Sakura had spotted him and instantly send another wave of gunshots. Kakashi cursed under his breath. At this rate they were going, he wouldn't be able to get close, let alone to land a solid hit to the girl even with his sharingan.

Apparently Sakura didn't want to wait for Kakashi to strike first as she charged towards the jounin, not stopping with her assault. In a close range, her attack was even more dangerous since Kakashi would have less time to dodge the bullets. He winced as a bullet pierced through his left arm and he cursed again. Damn her. It was clear that he needed to get out of there, before Sakura manage to make another hole on his body.

But it wasn't as easy as it should be. Kakashi didn't expect Sakura to chase after him, firing bullets after bullets. Why wasn't she run out of ammo?

"DIE! GO TO HELL! RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!"

Scared to the high heaven, Kakashi ran like he never did as a supposedly elite jounin. He ran as fast as he could, not even giving a backward glance. It wasn't until he lost her in the protection of the thick woods that he stopped. Panting and bleeding, Kakashi furiously shuffled through his memory to search for any sign of Sakura being this mad. He found none. It was as if she was a completely different person after the sneezing, which was probably what had prompted her transformation.

Kakashi shook his head. It didn't make any sense!

His sense flared as he felt another presence behind him. Turning his head cautiously, he found that it was the third member of the trio, Sasuke. He stood on top of a tree branch several yards away, katana unsheathed, a thin pipe was firmly held between his lips. Despite their current situation, Kakashi couldn't help but asked.

"Aren't you too young to have smoke?"

Sasuke didn't answer. He just looked up and the upper half of his face that was covered by his bangs now became visible. Kakashi was startled for the third time that day, seeing Sasuke's eyes weren't black like usual but blood-red. It wasn't Sharingan either, which made the whole ordeal become even weirder. Did the Uchiha have kekkei-genkai other than Sharingan?

His body tensed as he saw Sasuke lifted his sword, red eyes staring right into his own. Kakashi tried to move, but found himself terrified as his legs were already cut in a neat slice. He lifted his hand up, but it was also severed from his arm, his white bone visible and blood dripping from the open wound. He looked up, and he saw Sasuke was already stood right in front of him, his katana was swayed down to slice his body in half—

Kakashi blinked. Sasuke was still in his place and Kakashi noted that all his limbs were still attached. His body trembled, mind boggled at how the Uchiha boy could give him such vision only with his killing intent. It wasn't even a genjutsu!

This was bad. Really bad, Kakashi thought as he took a step back. However, Sasuke chose that moment to strike. The jounin barely blocked the sword with a kunai, the sharpened iron sliced his shoulder blade only slightly. But he certainly couldn't keep up in that fashion as Sasuke didn't seemed like to tone down his furious attack. Since when did the boy become this good at wielding katana? Kakashi was proficient at using daggers, but it certainly couldn't match the power of the unknown sword as his body received another few slices and cuts.

Sasuke smirked, and Kakashi gave an involuntary shudder at how malicious the glint in his red eyes. He was driven back to the clearing he was coming from, and with his attention focused on blocking and dodging deadly blows of the boy's sword, he didn't saw the kick coming. Sasuke's wooden sandal connected solidly with his stomach, and sent Kakashi flying through the line of trees onto the clearing.

Kakashi leapt in the air, doing a back flip and landed on the ground in a crouch position. His body ached and all his wounds stung. He was trying to catch his breath when he heard a simultaneous popping sound, followed by a thick smoke surrounding him. When the smoke cleared, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of a thousand still-female Naruto clones filling his vision. A thousand clones that was grinning to him. A thousand clones that was grinning to him with their hand groping his body furiously. All Kakashi could do was shrieking like a twelve years old girl who was groped by a pedophile, as he felt the hands all over his body; on his face, his neck, his torso, his crotch—

The assault was abruptly ended as fast as it begun, the real still-female Naruto stood in front of him with her hand holding the two bells. Her two teammates leapt up and landed behind her, all of them holding a very smug smirk as they looked down at the battered jounin. Kakashi would be more than glad to wipe that smirk off of their faces, if it weren't for the fact that he was badly wounded when the worst injury of his students was the bruise on Naruto's hand.

"I guess you got the 'teamwork' done," Kakashi grudgingly admitted. They should be good if they managed to subdue him into his current condition. "But who's going to back to the academy?"

"None," still-female Naruto replied cheerfully as she handed the bells to her two teammates. "Because I give my teammates the bells and you wouldn't want to spend time with them all on your own."

Kakashi looked from the still-smoking machine gun in Sakura's hand, to the evil smirk on Sasuke's lips as he turned his katana in a way that would glint viciously under the sunlight. Damn the blond was right. He ought to pass Naruto as well because there was no way he would be within six miles radius from those two evil all by himself.

"Alright. Pass."

"YAY! WE MADE IT!" still-female Naruto cheered as she turned around to give her teammates a celebrating hug. Sasuke seathed his sword back, and Kakashi noticed that the boy's eyes were back to its normal color of black. Another gust of wind blew a single leaf and tickled Sakura's nose, and she promptly sneezed. His astonishment grew thicker seeing the kunoichi returned to her pink haired form and once again become rather timid and shy.

And Naruto was still a female.

"I think I need a warm bath before we celebrate our success at Ichiraku," Naruto told her teammates, before she paused in mid-step and turned around to look at Kakashi who sat sprawling on the ground. "And… Kakashi-sensei. Before you decide to join us, I think you need a cold shower."

Kakashi tried not to gape as Naruto gave him a not-so-innocent wink before she turned around and started to walk away with her teammates. The jounin looked down, and saw what exactly had prompted his student to give the remark.

Yes, he did need that shower. Badly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**THE END**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In case you didn't figure out the anime character I used:

Naruto: **Ranma** **(Ranma ½). **After falling to the cursed river, every time Ranma drenched in cold water, he would turn into a girl. Ranma would be back into a boy if he was poured with warm water. Not exactly a 'power-up', but didn't you agree that it could be preserved as a good distraction? XD

Sakura: **Launch (Dragon Ball). **She was the blue haired girl that lived with the turtle hermit, who would turn into a psychotic blonde whenever she sneezed. She always carried a machine gun when she was in her blonde form. Since the original transformation of her hair color was blue to blond, that was dark to light, I thought it would be appropriate if I changed Sakura's hair from light to dark. XD

Sasuke: **Kyoshiro Mibu/Kyo (Samurai Deeper Kyo). **Kyoshiro and Kyo were inhibiting the same body, but Kyo only appeared when Kyoshiro was threatened/in danger or when his sword was unsheathed. Kyo was the legendary samurai that his killing intent only was enough to make people cowered in fear. He also had red eyes so I thought it would suit Sasuke. XD

So this is my response to Akun50's awesome challenge! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. And now, can you give me a review? Please? XD


End file.
